Whirlwind Of Events
by BluePastel
Summary: Kellie was at times a loner, the black sheep of her family, she barely had any friends and would spend most of her days alone or reading, what she didn't know that would all change by simply meeting Sam's military friends. Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker


Meh, I got bored so I wrote this fic :\.

:3 I hope you enjoy this fic of mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Odd One.

* * *

A freak, that's what I am, always an freak, well, in people's eyes, it's probably because I rather read than go out or go to parties, it's probably because I get good grades and never miss a lesson, I just don't know what. I sighed, I've always been a loner, and I feel like the black sheep of the family, I would spend my days reading a book or sitting alone.

Guess it doesn't help I wear boyish clothing and hoodies, my mother expects me to wear skirts or something like that, I was never too keen on skirts. I was fine, until my sister came along, she had been making my life hell when she first entered kindergarten, but I can't bring myself to hate her, I just can't, guess I'm just pathetic like that and a weakling.

Anyway, never introduced myself.

Name's Kellie and I'm around seventeen and I thought I would forever live a normal life and remain as the weak, pathetic little girl.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

It was another day yet again, my sister was staying over with a friend, thank god. I sat up in my bed as I looked out the window and gripped my sheets as I frowned, another day was upon us and I had to find the will to get out of bed, my parents were working as normal which I shouldn't be surprised by that at all, all they care is work and my sister Emma, while I'm simply invisible to them, oblivious to the both of them, things were fine until Emma was born, that's when things went downhill. Emma was fine until she reached four, but no matter what, I can't hate her.

I kicked the covers off me and sat up on my bed and swung my legs until they were firmly on the ground. I looked to the floor in deep thought and then frowned as I stood up and stretched. I then went to get clothes which was a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on front, my dark blue hoodie, jeans and my black converse shoes with socks inside the shoes as I walked to the bathroom for a shower.

I shivered as I allowed the hot water to hit my still tired body, the glass got misty from the steam of the water. I sighed in bliss, I love showers first thing in the morning, it wakes me up and gets me through the day.

I allowed the water to continue and hit my pale skin as I closed my sea blue eyes to prevent them getting soap suds in them as it hurts like a bitch, once I cleaned my body and washed my hair with shampoo. I switched the shower off and stepped out and quickly wrapped the towel around me. I quickly dried off and then got changed into undergarments and then clothes on top. I brushed my teeth and then exited the bathroom as I headed back to my bedroom to get my bag ready for school. I don't hate school but I don't like it, the reason I dislike it is because of Trent and my sister and her little gang. I sighed and sat on my bed to put my shoes on.

I tied the laces and got to my feet as I placed my messenger bag over my shoulder and exited my room as I grabbed my keys from the desk as I exited my room and down the hall, my parents were out of state and my sister is currently staying with friends until they get back. I decided to stay home , I enjoy the peace anyway.

I ran my fingers through my chestnut hair as it was still a bit damp from when I had a shower. I walked down the stairs and reached the bottom. I looked around as the walls were cream colour and had various pictures on the walls, the kitchen and living room were connected as a breakfast bar showed where the kitchen ended. I shook my head and walked over until I got to the bar and picked up an apple. I headed towards the door and then unlocked it as I exited the door and then locked it behind me after closing it. I sighed to myself and was about to walk down the street.

"W-wait a minute."

I paused and turned to face the one who was talking, it was Sam Witwicky, another kid who would get picked on by Trent. We live opposite each other and have know each other since kids.

"Hey." I greeted quietly.

"Do you want a lift?" He offered.

I blinked, if I remembered he had a Camaro, the old version. I looked to the car and my eyes widened slightly, it wasn't the old version, but the latest 2007 version. I stared and Sam noticed, he smiled and then laughed.

"Whoa Kell, you're speechless. I'm shocked." He teased.

I snapped out of it. "I take up that offer." I said quickly and rushed over to go and inspect it.

I looked at the car and then grinned as I whistled.

"Daamn! This must cost you a lot." I breathed.

"Sure did, er, the government paid it for me."

I blinked. "Why?"

Sam looked around. "Don't tell anyone, but I was at Mission City."

My eyes widened, I heard about Mission City, it had been all over the news and it had been a week since it happened. I gripped the strap of my messenger bag as I looked at him.

"I get it, the government brought it for you as an award."

"Yup."

"What are we waiting for!" I blurted out as I got into the passenger seat.

Sam grinned and got into the driver seat and start the engine as I mentally squealed, this must be some whacked up dream.

* * *

I looked out the window as the school was approaching. Sam pulled into the car park for students. I bit my bottom lip to see Trent's face. I wanted to laugh but I didn't. I got out of the car followed by Sam.

"Where the heck did you get a car like this?!" Trent demanded.

"Well he did deserve it." I muttered.

"Did I ask you Thomas!" Trent spat.

I said nothing but shrink slightly, most of the kids stared at the car while I shifted.

"What!" Came the shriek.

I sighed as my sister stormed over followed by her lackeys, but I said nothing and simply watched the scene.

"When did you get this car!" Emma demanded just like Trent did.

"About a week ago." Sam answered.

"You don't deserve that car! _I _should deserve that car!"

I mumbled something under my breath, she whirled around and glared at me as she stormed over and slapped me across my left cheek, her friends giggled and I blinked the tears away as she stormed off and her friends pointed at me and began to laugh their heads off as they followed their leader. I placed my palm on the cheek that got slapped. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder as the crowd disbursed.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be fine." I whispered as my cheek throbbed in pain.

Sam soon frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

I walked off not noticing the concerned glance that was shot my way.

* * *

I walked down the corridor after splashing water on my sore cheek, in hopes to get rid of the red, luckily I did and it was more or less gone. I sighed and then frowned as I hurried to my classroom and entered. I sat in my chair and placed my bag on the floor just as the bell went.

Few minutes and other students came in. I'm glad I don't have the same lesson as my sister and we both have entirely different lessons, which I'm personally glad of. I shifted to get comfortable, luckily there was no Trent at all and I was glad of that, I hate him, and I mean that.

I tapped my pen on my book as I waited for the teacher to arrive, the others were messing about and I frowned and continued to stare intensely at the board, well, at least until the teacher entered which he just did. I mentally huffed, I just want this day to end so I can be away from the world.

* * *

I walked down the hall as the day zoomed by and it was now lunchtime. I felt someone tap my shoulder and saw it was Sam again and I gave a nervous smile.

"We're going from here, wanna come?"

I said nothing and nodded as I followed Sam until we got outside, I spotted someone was at the car already as I followed Sam.

"Hey Mikaela."

I watched her turn around and embrace Sam in a hug as I smiled warmly. Sam turned to face me and gestured for me to come over.

"This is Kellie, a friend since we were both kids." Sam introduced.

"Hi." I muttered quietly, damn my shyness.

Mikaela soon gave me a smile. "Hey, Sam did mention you occasionally, nice to meet you."

I looked at her and gave her a smile, I noticed she gave me a sad one.

"Sam told me you're related to Emma." Mikaela said to me.

"Don't remind me." I mumbled as we all climbed into the car. I sat in the back of course.

* * *

The day had finally ended, luckily I didn't have anymore trouble from Emma, although she did brag Mom and Dad phoned her everyday, it saddened me and kinda made me jealous, but I would not normally be the jealous type. I sighed as I just finished making a chicken curry for myself, I walked over to the breakfast bar, from where I sit I can see the TV so I decided to watch TV while having my meal. Good thing my grandmother taught me how to cook when I used to stay with her over the summer holidays, sadly I won't be able to do that anymore. Sad really. I swallowed my first bite of food while flickering through the channel to find something good to watch.

I stuck to some chat show on about Mission City and I frowned, that's on a lot, but I didn't mind nor care, nobody was home so I could watch what I want, I was the odd one just because I was more interested in technology than teenager stuff. I took another forkful and placed the food in my mouth and began to eat as I also ate an chip, sometimes I hate my life, it's so boring. I sighed and then frowned as I took a drink of my lemonade and continued to listen on, sometimes I question of why I watch these programmes, but I can never find the answer to the questions.

Yeah right, Emma deserving Sam's car, what a load of crap. I frowned, I wish I just can stand up to her but I can't. God I am pathetic. I tapped the counter and placed my fork on the plate as I took another drink of my lemonade and allowed the cold beverage to slide down my throat. I huffed and placed the cup on the counter once more.

I switched the TV off now that I was done with my meal, the only thing that I could hear was the sound of the grandfather clock ticking away onto my right. I cleaned the plate and fork and put them back in their proper place. I finished off my lemonade and also cleaned the cup as I put it back in it's proper place.

I walked from the kitchen and to the stairs as I was going to call it a night.

* * *

How was it? Was it alright? Did I do ok?

Sorry for the questions.

Please review, thank you.


End file.
